Naruto Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
by SuperShadow64
Summary: The conlusion to the Naruto Wars trilogy. No Flames please!
1. The Message

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars**

Here it is, Naruto Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, the conclusion to my Naruto Wars series.

Cast List

Luke Skywalker – Naruto Uzumaki

Han Solo – Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno: Princess Leia

Chewbacca – Akamaru

R2D2 – R2D2

C-3P0 – Shikamaru

Darth Vader – Darth Hokage (Minato)

Lando – Kabuto Yakushi

The Emperor – Pein

Yoda – Jiraiya

Boba Fett – Kimimaru

Jabba the Hut – Orochimaru

Admiral Ackbar – Tsunade

Naruto Wars

Episode VI: Return of the Jedi

Chapter 1:The Message

Slowly but surely the Imperial Star Destroyer moved through the vacuum of space. Its destination was an incomplete Death Star. An Imperial Shuttle Craft was launched out of the ship. This craft then flew toward the hangar of the Death Star.

"Command station," one pilot said, "this is ST-0095. Code clearance blue. Deactivate the security shield."

"The shield will be deactivated when we have confirmation on your code," a voice responded over the radio. A minute later the voice said, "You are clear to proceed." As the shuttle landed in the hangar, troopers and officer arrived on the seen and stood in a line on either side of the shuttle. None other than Darth Hokage walked out of the shuttle.

"I am here to put you back on schedule," Hokage said to a commander as they walked down the isle of troopers and officers.

"Our men are working fast as they can," the commander replied.

"Perhaps we need a new way to motivate them," Hokage replied.

"I'm telling you this station will be operational as planned."

"The Emperor does not have the have optimism as you do."

"But he is asking for something I cannot give him. I need more men to work on this station!"

"Then tell him that when he arrives," Hokage said in a stern voice. The commander's face dropped.

"The Emperor's coming here?" the commander asked with fear in his voice.

"That is correct, and he is displeased with your lack of progress."

"We shall double our efforts."

"You'd better, because the Emperor is not as forgiving as I am."

_Meanwhile on Tatoonie_

R2D2 and Shikamaru walked through the rough terrain of the desert planet of Tatoonie.

"Oh man this is such a drag," Shikamaru said. "Why do I have to be the one to do this?"

"Whistle whistle Beep," R2 replied.

"No I will not stop complaining," Shikmaru said. In a matter of minutes they arrive at Orochimau's Palace. Shikamaru walked up to the giant door and knocked on it. An eye that was attached to a long pipe came out of one hole on the door.

"Who goes there?" The eye asked.

"R2D2 and Shikamaru. We have a message to give to Orochimaru" Shikamaru answered.

"Hold on," the eye replied. The eye then went back into the hole. There was a rumbling sound as the door opened letting R2 and Shikamaru inside.

"Let's just deliver the message to Orochimaru and get out of here!" Shikamaru said as they walked down the long dark hallway.

"What do you want?" a man named Jirobo asked as the entrance to the palace shut itself.

"We are here to deliver a message to your boss Orochimaru," Shikamaru said.

"Beep," R2 said to Shikamaru.

"And a gift as well," Shikamaru translated. "Wait, gift? What gift?"

"Give the message to me first," Jirobo replied.

"Beep beep whistle," R2 said.

"He said he can only give the message to Orochimaru," Shikamaru said.

"Fine," Jirobo said bitterly as he pointed the way.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Shikamaru said to him self as they walked down the hall. They arrived in a room that appeared to be a club house filled with all sorts of hideous and disgusting creatures. In the center of this room was a throne when Orochimaru sat.

"These two have a message for you lord Orochimaru," Jirobo said to his master.

"Very fell," Orochimaru said to R2, "proceed." R2 then projected a hologram of Naruto.

"Greeting Orochimaru," the message said. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Jedi night and friend of Sasuke Uchiha. I know how powerful you are and I know how much you are angry with Sasuke. But I wish to meet with you in order to bargain for Sasuke's life. Hopefully we can come to an agreement that will help us both. To show my goodwill I present to you a gift, these two droids."

"Wait, what?" Shikamaru asked shocked.

"Both will serve you well," the message said.

"R2 please tell me you're playing the wrong message," Shikamaru said to R2 as the message ended.

"Hehehe idiot," Orochimaru said, "there is no way I'm giving up my favorite decoration." Shikamaru looked at the wall on the far left. Hanging on it was Sasuke, frozen in carbonite.

With Naruto's message completely ignored, R2 and Shikamaru are completely at the mercy of Orochimaru. Will they escape? And will Sasuke be saved? Find out next time:

Saving Captian Sasuke

There you go Naruto Wars Episode VI has begun. Well, see you next time and as always read, review, enjoy, and may the force be with you.


	2. Saving Captain Sasuke

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars**

Naruto Wars

Episode VI: Return of the Jedi

Chapter 2: Saving Captain Sasuke

Last time on Naruto Wars:

With Sasuke's location finally found, R2 and Shikamaru were sent to the dreaded Orochimaru's palace on Tatoonie to delivery a message from Naruto. Upon arriving, R2 and Shikamaru were escorted to Orochimaru where they delivered the message from Naruto. This message asked for a negotiation for Sasuke's life and a gift, R2 and Shikamaru, for Orochimaru. With Orochimaru's decline of the offer for a negotiation, R2 and Shikamaru are at the will of Orochimaru.

"What was Naruto thinking?" Shikamaru said to himself as R2 and he were escorted down the hall and into a chamber filled with all kinds of destroyed droids.

"New droids," said one the only droid that was working, it was his job to decide what jobs best suit the new droids.

"You are a protocol droid," the droid said to Shikamaru, "how many languages do you speak."

"6 million," Shikamaru said.

"Good, we haven't had a protocol droid since master Orochimaru got angry with the last one and destroyed him. Guard! This droid has some use for use, give him a restraining bolt and send him back to the master." With that the guard grabbed Shikamaru by the arm and took him away.

"Whistle beep beep whirl," R2 said to the droid.

"You are a feisty little one," the droid said, "but you **will** learn some respect if you want to live! You have some use on the master's sail barge."

Meanwhile back with Orochimaru the party continued. You had everything you would expect to find at a club. Things were going smoothly until a blaster was fired. Everything went quiet. Someone walked into the room. This bounty hunter was wearing an oddly shaped mask and had plenty of blasters at her disposal. And she had someone with her, a captured Akamaru.

"Akamayo ikona wha," the bounty hunter said.

"This person wants to know how much you will pay for the wookie," Shikamaru said worried for his friend.

"At last, we have Akamaru," Orochimaru said with a grin.

"I, the all mighty Orochimaru welcome you to my palace and I will pay you 25,000 for the wookie," Orochimaru said as Shikamaru translated it for the bounty hunter.

"Yuto senko," the bounty hunter replied.

"50,000 no less," Shikamaru translated.

"Give me one good reason why I should pay you 50,000," Orochimaru said as Shikamaru translated.

"Yeh tomoka," the bounty hunter said he took out a bomb.

"Because he's holding a thermal detonator!" Shikamaru said.

"Hehehehe," Orochimaru laughed, "this bounty hunter is my kind of scum. I offer you 35,000."

"He offered 35,000," Shikamaru translated in the bounty hunters language.

"Yaba iporu," the bounty hunter said as he put the bomb away.

"He accepts," Shikamaru translated. And with that Akamaru was taken away and the party continued. One of Orochimaru's soldiers watched Akamaru 

get taken away. This soldier lowered his mask and reveled himself to be none other than Kabuto Yakushi.

_Later that night_

The room where the party took place was deserted; everyone had gone home for the day, at least almost everyone. The bounty hunter that captured Akamaru snuck in. The bounty hunter moved across the room quickly and quietly until he reached the end of the room and stopped. He stared at the wall that held Sasuke, frozen in carbonite. After first checking to see if anyone was around, he lifted Sasuke of the wall. He then pressed a button on the side of the carbonite block and stepped back. The blocked glowed red and began to crack. Sasuke then fell out of the block and onto the ground. The bounty hunter helped Sasuke up.

"You are free from carbonite," the bounty hunter said to Sasuke.

"I can't see," Sasuke said.

"You have hibernation sickness," the bounty hunter said. "You will be able to see soon."

"Where am I?" Sasuke asked still a bit dazed.

"Orochimaru's lair," the bounty hunter replied.

"And who are you?" Sasuke asked. The bounty hunter then removed his mask. When he removed his mask it was revealed that he wasn't a but a girl whose mask made her force sound like a man,

"An old friend who loves you," the girl said to him.

"Sakura," Sasuke said. And with after he realized who had saved him, Sasuke and Sakura kissed.

"We have to get you out of her," Sakura said as she helped Sasuke to his feet.

"Hehehe, I'm afraid you're not going anywhere," said Orochimaru as the happy reunion was cut short. Sasuke and Sakura turned around to find out that the wall behind them was actually a curtain and behind the curtain was Orochimaru on his throne, Jirobo, and Shikamaru. In a matter of minutes the room was filled with creatures.

"Listen Orochimaru," Sasuke said, "I was on my…way to pay…you back. I got a little sidetracked though."

"To late for that Sasuke," Orochimaru replied. "Take him away!" The guards then grabbed Sasuke, pulled him away from Sakura, and took him to the dungeon. Kabuto, still in disguise, looked at his friend being carried away.

"We were so close!" Kabuto thought to himself.

"You there," Orochimaru said to Kabuto, "bring the girl to me." Not wanting to blow his cover, Kabuto brought Sakura to Orochimaru."

"We have friends the likes of with you've never seen," Sakura said to Orochimaru. "You'll regret this."

"I doubt it," Orochimaru replied.

_The next day._

The doors of Orochimaru's palace opened as a man in a cloak walked in. As he got to the main room he was stopped by Jirobo. Sakura, despite the fact that she was wearing a necklace with a chain attacked to it and the end of the chain was in Orochimaru's hand, could just barely hear what they were saying.

"You're Uzumaki," Jirobo said, "I've been instructed not to let you in."

"I have to speak with Orochimaru," Naruto replied.

"Master Orochimaru does not want to bargain with you," Jirobo said firmly.

"You _will_ take let me talk to Orochimaru," Naruto replied using the Jedi mind trick.

"I will let you talk to Orochimaru," said Jirobo whose mind was small enough to be effected by the Jedi mind trick. Naruto walked in and stood in front of Orochimaru. He wondered for a moment what Sakura was doing chained to Orochimaru, but then remembered why he was here.

"Orochimaru," Naruto said using the Jedi mind trick, "you _will_ bring me the Wookie and Sasuke."

"Hahahahaha," Orochimaru laughed, "fool, your mind trick will not work on me for my mind is stronger than yours!"

"One way or another I'm getting my friends out of here," Naruto promised. "You can stand aside and let them go, or be killed. It's your choice."

"I will **not** bargain with the likes of you!" Orochimaru yelled as he pressed a button that activated the trap door that Naruto was standing on. Naruto then fell into a pit that held one of the most dangerous creatures he had ever seen; Shikaku, the Sand Spirit!

Naruto as come face to face with a Bijuu much like his own, can he defeat it? And will he and his friends escape Orochimaru's lair alive? Find out next time:

The Sarlacc Pit

Well there you go, the reason Shikaku is the Rancor is because I didn't have a part for Gaara but I thought his demon did fit the rancor a little bit so there you go, Shikaku was never sealed in a vessel in this story. See you next time and as always read, review, enjoy, and may the force be with you!


	3. The Sarlacc Pit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars**

Naruto Wars

Episode VI: Return of the Jedi

Chapter 3: The Sarlacc Pit

Last time on Naruto Wars:

Sakura and Akamaru managed to make it inside Orochimaru's palace. But Sakura's attempts to free Sasuke failed as they were all taken captive by the evil Orochimaru. When all hope seemed lost, Naruto Uzumaki finally arrived to aid his friends. But first he must face the dreaded Shikaku the Sand Spirit!

"Oh crap," Naruto said as he looked into the face of the mighty demon, Shikaku.

"Hehehe, have fun Jedi!" Orochimaru said as everyone gathered around the hole that Naruto had fallen into. Shikaku let out a roar so loud it flung Naruto against the wall behind him. The next thing he knew, Shikaku had grabbed him. As Shikaku brought Naruto closer to his mouth, Naruto brought a large bone to him with the force. Naruto then shoved the bone vertically into the beast's mouth preventing it from biting. While Shikaku was distracted, Naruto freed himself.

Naruto looked the opposite side of the area. He saw at the other side, a door! Naruto ran and slide under Shikaku. When he got to the door on the other side and opened it he realized there was no escape. Behind that door was a door that was like a jail cell door.

"Oh come on!" Naruto yelled. Naruto then noticed something. The whole pit that they were in was separeted into two parts, the part where Naruto fell in and the part where Shikaku came from. The gate was opened when Naruto fell into the pit, and now Shikaku was right where the gate would come down if someone were to close the gate. Naruto located the button and pressed it dropping the gate onto the mighty demon. Shikaku was dead. The whole palace was in an uproar.

"Bring my Sasuke and the Wookie," Orochimaru yelled. "They will all pay for this with their lives!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Akamaru were brought to Orochimaru.

"Sasuke," Naruto said when he saw his old friend.

"Naruto," Sasuke, who still couldn't see yet, replied.

"How you holding up?" Naruto asked.

"Fine," Sasuke replied. "How are we doing?"

"Same as always," Naruto said.

"That bad, hun?' Sasuke replied. "Where's Sakura?"

"I'm here," Sakura, who incase you, forgot was in a slave outfit and was with Orochmimaru, said.

"The three of you shall be destroyed immediately," Orochimaru said. "I sentence you to be taken to the dune sea and thrown into the pit carkoon where you will be eaten the beast Sarlacc. In his belly, you will be slowly digested for 1,000 year! Take them away!"

"Orochimaru!" Naruto yelled as he was dragged away to his doom. "This will be the last mistake you every make! Believe it!"

_At the Dune Sea_

Orochimaru's sail barge arrived at the Sarlacc Pit. Inside the sail barge was a of Orochimaru's guests, R2, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Orochimaru. It was followed by two smaller platforms. One carried Naruto, Akamaru, Sasuke, Kabuto, who was disguised as a guard, and a few other guards. The other carried a group of Orochimaru's best bounty, like Kimimaru, who were given front row seats to this event.

When they arrived at the pit, Naruto was brought to the diving board on the platform.

"Before you jump into the pit where you shall die a slow, painful death," Orochimaru said into a microphone, "you may first beg for mercy."

"You'll get no such pleasure from us!" Sasuke yelled. But Naruto wasn't focusing on what Orochimaru was saying. He looked at the top of the sail barge where R2 was. Naruto then looked at Kabuto. Naruto then looked at the sail barge and grinned. Naruto jumped of the diving board, spun around and grabbed onto the diving board. He then used the board to jump into the air and land behind the guard who brought Naruto to the diving board.

On top of the sail barge, R2 shoot Naruto's lightsaber out into the air. Naruto grabbed it and began to attack the guards on the platform they were on. Once the guards were defeted he freed Akamaru and Sasuke. On the sail barge, the whole place was in an uproar. Guards dashed to the top of the sail barge to load the cannons. The shock wave from the cannons made Kabuto fall of the platform. Luckily he didn't all the way into the pit.

Kimimaru used his jet pack to jump onto the platform where Naruto and the others were. Naruto sliced Kimimaru's gun in half. Naruto then knocked Kimimaru to the ground. He then jumped to the other platform the take care of the people there.

Sasuke, who could know see a little bit, picked up a blaster rifle of the ground to help Kabuto.

"Arrr," Akamaru said.

"Kimimaru?" Sasuke asked "Where is he?" As Sasuke turned around, he hit Kimimaru's jet pack with the blaster rifle. Kimimaru flew of the platform, hit the sail barge, and fell into the Sarlacc's mouth

Inside the sail barge Sakura looked around to see if there was something she could do to help. She found, right next to her, the controls to the windows and lights in the sail barge. She destroyed the controls causing all of the windows 

to shut and the lights to go out. She then used the complete panic and chaos this caused to get behind Orochimaru. Part of the slave outfit that Sakura was wearing had a necklace with a chain attacked to it. The other end of the chain was in Orochimaru's hand. Sakura then threw the chain around Orochimaru's neck and began to strangle him with it.

"Aghh huh huh huh what are you aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Orochimaru said as he was strangled. He couldn't say anything. He then, after about a minute of struggling to free himself, died.

Outside the sail barge, the platform that Sasuke and Akamaru we one was attacked. Sasuke almost fell of the sail barge, but Akamaru grabbed him just in time.

"Kabuto," Sasuke yelled, "grab the blaster rifle." Naruto jumped to the top of the sail barge to stop the cannon that was firing at Sasuke and Akamaru.

"Sasuke, it's got me!!" Kabuto yelled as one of the Sarlacc's tenticles grabbed Kabuto's leg. Naruto finished of the guards on the top of the sail barge while Akamaru blasted the tentacle that was holding onto Kabuto. Sasuke then brought Kabuto back onto the platform. R2 freed Sakura and they both, along with Shikamaru, headed to where Naruto was. When they arrived at the top, more guards arrived.

"Sakura!" Naruto said. "Grab the gun and point it at the deck!" R2 and Shikamaru then jumped of the sail barge, the side that was opposite of the Sarlacc. Naruto grabbed a rope on the sail barge then grabbed Sakura.

"Hold on," Naruto as he fired the gun. The then swung on the platform where everyone else was. "Get us out of here!" Naruto said to Kabuto

"Right!" Kabuto replied. They used the magnets at the bottom of the platform to grab R2 and Shikamaru. The team sailed away as the sail barge exploded behind them.

With the team reunited our heroes leave the planet Tatoonie. Where will they go now? Find out next time:

Jiraiya's Final Hour

Who's Related to Who

Well, another chapter done. That's it for now, see you next time and remember to read, review, enjoy, and may the force be with you.


	4. Who's Related to Who?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars**

Naruto Wars

Episode VI: Return of the Jedi

Chapter 4: Jiraiya's Final Hour; Who's Related to Who

Last time on Naruto Wars:

After there plan to save Sasuke failed, Naruto was dropped into a hole containing the sand spirit Shikaku. Using his brains, Naruto just barely survived his encounter with the demon. After which the angered Orochimaru sentenced our heroes to the Sarlac pit. Luckily, Naruto thought ahead and in now time Orochimaru was destroyed and our heroes escaped. With freedom at hand our heroes, for now go their separate ways.

TIE Fighters circled around the Death II as the emperor's Imperial Shuttle craft landed in the Death Star II's landing zone.

"Emperor Pein," a commander said as Hokage and he kneeled before their emperor, "welcome to the Death Star II."

"Rise Hokage," Pein said. The two began walking down the hallway of trooper that were standing in unison.

"The Death Sat _will_ be completed on time," Hokage said.

"Excellent," Pein answered. "I sense that you want to continue searching for Uzumaki."

"Yes my master," Hokage said after a long pause.

"Be patient. Let _him_ come to _you_."

"Are you sure he will come to me?"

"Yes, and when he does you must bring him to me. Together we will turn him the dark side of the force."

"Yes, master."

"Everything is going as I have foreseen."

_In space, above the planet of Tatoonie._

The _Millennium Falcon_ and an _X-Wing_ flew away from Tatoonie.

"Guys I'm heading to the Dagobah system to take care of something with the pervy sage," Naruto said as his _X-Wing _flew in the opposite direction the _Falcon_ was going. "I'll meet up with you guys later.

"Ok," Sakura replied. "Good luck, Naruto."

"Naruto," Sasuke said, "thanks. I owe you one."

"Anytime Sasuke," Naruto said.

_Later at Jiraiya's house on Dagobah._

Jiraiya stared into the fire in his fireplace.

"I look old, don't I?" Jiraiya asked.

"No," Naruto said, "not at all pervy sage."

"Don't lie to me," Jiraiya replied. "I've become very sick Naruto. I am old and I am weak. I don't have much time left."

"You can't go yet," Naruto replied. "My training isn't finished yet."

"As good with the force as I am, I'm not skilled enough to control life and death." Jiraiya said as he got into his bed and pulled up his covers.

"But I'm not done with my training."

"You're done with your training."

"So I'm a Jedi?"

"Not until you confront Hokage."

"Pervy sage, is Hokage my father?"

"I need some sleep."

"Don't change the subject! Is Hokage my father?"

"Yes. Did he tell you?"

"Yes."

"Well this is unexpected and unfortunate."

"How?"

"You rushed to face him. You weren't ready for the burden."

"Sorry."

"A Jedi's strength comes from the force. But once you start to go down the dark path it will control you."

"I understand."

"One more thing. Naruto, there is…another…Uzu…maki." Jiraiya said as he closed his eyes and disappeared. Naruto walked back to his X-wing thinking about what Jiraiya said to him.

"I don't know how I can do this by myself." Naruto said to R2.

"Jiraiya will always be there to help you." A familiar voice said.

"Sarutobi-sensei?" Naruto said as his old teacher appeared before him. "You lied to me. You said that Darth Hokage killed my father."

"You're father was consumed by the dark side," Sarutobi said. "When that happened the Minato Namikaze that was my friend was destroyed and the evil Darth Hokage took his place. So, in a way, I was not lying to you."

"What do you mean by, 'in a way'?" Naruto asked.

"When I first meet Minato he was an extraordinary pilot. And the Force was stronger in him than any other Jedi I had every seen. And so I trained him myself to be a Jedi. Unfortunately I could not teach him well enough to prevent him from turning to the dark side."

"There has to be a way to bring out the good in him," Naruto said.

"No, he is more machine then man," Sarutobi replied grimly. "Twisted and evil."

"But I can't kill my own father!" Naruto replied.

"You cannot escape your fate Naruto!" Sarutobi replied. "You must face Hokage again."

"I can't do it!" Naruto repeated.

"Then we have lost," Sarutobi said. "You were our last chance at victory."

"But the pervy sage said there was someone else."

"The other one he is talking about is your twin sister."

"That can't be. I don't have a sister."

"When the Jedi were defeated and the emperor took control of the galaxy, Jiraiya and I knew that Hokage mustn't get his hands on you and your sister. You to were separated and hidden from your father when you two were born. The emperor knew that Hokage's children would be a threat to him. Because of that, your sister remains safely anonymous."

"Sakura!"

"Your insight serves you well."

Naruto then remembered when he kissed Sakura and thought to himself _Holy crap! I kissed my sister! This is so wrong so very very wrong. I don't think I'll be able to look at her straight in the face for a while._

"Something wrong?" Sarutobi asked.

"No, nothing!" Naruto replied.

Wither he wants to or not, in order to save the galaxy, Naruto must kill his father. Will he be able to do it? Find out next time:

Arrival on Endor

There you go, see you next time and remember read, review, enjoy and may the force be with you!


	5. Arrival on Endor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars**

Naruto Wars

Episode VI: Return of the Jedi

Chapter 5: Arrival on Endor

Last time on Naruto Wars:

In Jiraiya's final hours he revealed to Naruto that Darth Hokage was his father. As the newly preannounced, Naruto, is filled with confusing the spirit of Sarutobi reappeared. Sarutobi told Naruto that his father was father was consumed by the dark side and ceased to exist. Now Naruto's mission is clear, he has to save his father no matter what!

_With the Rebel Fleet in the Meeting Room _

"So, you're a general now," Sasuke said to Kabuto.

"Yes, someone must have said something that made them consider me," Kabuto said.

"Well, don't look at me all I said was you're a good pilot," Sasuke replied. "I didn't know they were looking for someone to lead this crazy attack."

"Why didn't they ask you?" Kabuto asked.

"They did," Sasuke replied. "But I'm not crazy."

"They Emperor has made a huge mistake," said Shizune (who is replacing Mon Mothma incase I forgot to tell you). "The time to attack is now. Thanks to our spies, we now know the exact location of the Death Star II. We also know that the weapons on this station are not operational. Since the Imperial forces are spread thin across the galaxy it is unprotected. But the most important thing of all is that our spies have confirmed that the Emperor is there. Many spies died to give us this information. Admiral Tsunade, please."

"The Death Star is orbiting the forest moon of Endor," Tsunade began. "While its weapons are offline it is surrounded by a energy shield that is being generated on the moon of Endor. This shield must be taken down first before we can attack. Once the shield is down we will surround the station while our fighters fly inside and knock out the main reactor. General Yakushi has volunteered to lead the attack. General Genma."

"We have stolen an Imperial shuttle. Disguised as a cargo ship and using a secret Imperial code, a strike team will land on Endor and knock out the shield generator." Genma explained.

"I wonder what sucker they pick to pull that off," Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

"General Uchiha, is you strike team ready?" Genma asked.

"My team is ready," Sasuke said. "But I don't yet have a crew for the shuttle."

"Arrrr," Akamaru said.

"It's going to be tough I didn't want to speak for you," Sasuke replied

"Arrrr," Akamaru insisted.

"That's one," Sasuke said.

"Count me in," Sakura said.

"Me three," Naruto said as he entered the room.

"Nice to see you again kid," Sasuke said.

"Nice to see you again to," Naruto replied.

_Later at the hangar bay_

"Look I want to take her," Sasuke said to Kabuto as they entered the hanger. "I want you to take her. She's the fastest ship in fleet."

"Alright," "Kabuto said, "I'll take her. I'll take good care of her. She won't get a single scratch."

"Alright," Sasuke said as he walked to the Imperial Shuttle. "I've got your word right, not a single scratch."

"Would you get going already," Kabuto said.

"Rahh, rah, ahh," Akamaru said as Sasuke came into the shuttle.

"No I don't think they thought of Wookies when they designed this," Sasuke said as he sat down.

"Let do this!" Naruto shouted.

"Here we go," Sasuke said as he took one last look at the _Millennium Falcon_. And so the strike team flew off.

"If they don't fall for this we have to run fast," Sasuke said to Akamaru.

"We have you on screen now," an imperial officer said into the intercom. "Please identify."

"Shuttle _Tydirium_ requesting shield deactivation," Sasuke said.

"Transmit the clearance code," the officer said.

"Transmitting now," Sasuke replied.

"Hokage is on that ship," Naruto said as he sensed the dark lord's presence.

"Don't get jittery Naruto," Sasuke said. "Everything will be ok."

_On Hokage's station_

"Where is that shuttle going?" Hokage asked.

"Shuttle _Tydirium_ what is your cargo and destination?" the officer asked.

"Technology crew for the forest moon," Sasuke replied.

"Do they have clearance code?" Hokage asked.

"It's old but yes they do," the officer replied. "I was about to clear them." Hokage looked off into the distance sensing a familiar power.

"I'm endangering the mission," Naruto panicked. "He knows I'm here."

"For the last time he's not on that station," Sasuke said.

"Let them pass, I will deal with them myself," Hokage said to the officer and walked away.

"Shuttle _Tydirium_," the officer said, "shield deactivation commencing."

_On the moon of Endor_

"There are some troopers," Sasuke said as the team advanced. "Stay hidden and stay quiet. I'm going to take care of them." Sasuke and Akamaru snuck behind the troopers. They almost had them, when Sasuke stepped and a twig and snapped it. The trooper heard the noise, spun around, and knocked Sasuke to the ground.

"Get help. Go!" the trooper said to the other trooper. The second trooper hopped on his speeder and flew off. As Sasuke got up and took out the trooper, Akamaru took out his cross bow and shoot down the speeder.

"There are two more of them!" Sakura said as the trooper speed away on their speeders. Sakura hoped on a speeder and prepared it for launch.

"Sakura wait!" Naruto said as he jumped onto the speeder as it flew off.

"You've got to speed up!" Naruto said as they chased the troopers. "Pull up along side that one!" Sakura pulled the speeder next to the second trooper. Naruto jumped onto the enemy speeder and threw him off. "Let's get him!"

"Hey look," a third trooper said to a fourth trooper.

"Lets get them!" the fourth trooper said as the flew off.

"I've got the two on the back," Naruto said to Sakura, "Keep on the first one." Naruto broke the speeder to get behind the third and fourth troopers, and he shot down the fourth trooper. Sakura flew up along side of the first trooper, but the trooper was too quick. He pulled out his blaster and shot Sakura down, and watched it explode

Did Sakura survive the explosion? Will Naruto destroy the rest of the troopers before they can get help? And what plans does Darth Hokage have for our heroes? Find out next time

Naruto's Decision: Surrender or Flee

Thanks for reading! So long for now and remember to read, review, enjoy, and may the force be with you!


	6. Naruto's Decision: Surrender or Flee

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.**

Naruto Wars

Episode VI: Return of the Jedi

Chapter 6: Naruto's Decision: Surrender or Flee

The Battle of Endor is about to begin! With the rebel fleet on there way to attack the Death Star II a strike team, lead by Sasuke Uchiha, has been sent to the planet's surface to deactivate the shield generator protecting the Death Star. Unfortunately, imperial troops find the rebels before they can reach the shield generator. As the imperial troops speed off on their speeder to warn there troops, Sakura and Naruto follow them. But in the battle Sakura is blasted off of her speeder and left stranded on the forest moon of Endor…

Not knowing what happened to Sakura, Naruto speed onward to take down the last speeder. Naruto pulled up alongside the enemy speeder. Thinking fast, the trooper began to ram Naruto's speeder. Naruto fought as best as he could but, alas, the trooper was stronger and sent Naruto's speeder straight into the path of a tree. Naruto jumped off just in time to watch his speeder explode.

The trooper then spun around and charged at Naruto determined to finish the job. Naruto immediately drew out his lightsaber and sliced the speeder's gun off. The strength of his attack was so great it sent the speeder spinning straight into a tree.

After a long walk Naruto finally caught up with the rest of the team.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"She did come back here?" Naruto answered.

"Weren't you to together?"

"We got separated."

"Take the squad ahead," Sasuke said to one of his men. "We'll meet up at the shield generator." Sasuke, Akamaru, Naruto, Shikamaru, and R2 ran off in search of Sakura.

Meanwhile in the endless forest of Endor, Sakura laid on the ground. Out of the bushes, an ewok appeared. It looked like a teddy bear and was about the size. It carried a spear in its hand and wore a hood on its head. This ewok went by the name of Choji. He walked toward Sakura and began to poke her with the spear. Realizing that someone was watching her, Sakura jumped up to defend herself scaring Choji. Choji armed his spear to ready to fight.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Sakura said as she sat down on a log. Sakura looked around and sighed. "Well, it looks like I'm stuck here. I just wish I knew where she was." Choji just stared at her trying to figure out what she was. He had never seen a human before.

"Maybe you can help me?" Sakura asked him. She took some food out of her pocket and held it out to him. "You want some food?" He took the food and just before he took a bite he stopped. Arming his spear, Choji looked around as if he sensed something.

Everything seemed quiet until a shoot was fired. Sakura and Choji ducked behind the log and Sakura withdrew her blaster. Choji hid under the log as two storm troopers appeared.

"Freeze," the first trooper said to Sakura. He then turned to the second trooper. "Get you speeder so we can take back to base." Choji sprung up and attack the first trooper as Sakura shoot down the second one. With that they ran off with Choji leading them.

_On the Death Star II_

"A small rebel fleet as landed on Endor," Hokage said to Emperor Pein.

"I am well aware," Pein replied.

"My son is with them."

"I have foreseen this. Go to the moon and wait for him. His will come to you and then you will bring him to me."

"As you wish, my master." Hokage replied and left the room.

_With the Search Party_

"Sasuke," Naruto said as he picked something up from the ground, "I found Sakura's helmet!"

"Whoo beep beep," R2 said.

"Well, R2 can't find her," Shikamaru translated. "What a drag."

"Gyahh Ah," Akamaru said as he sniffed the air. He bolted off following his nose.

"Akamaru," Sasuke yelled, "get back here!" When they caught up to him he was staring at raw meat hanging from a tree. Akamaru reached out to take it.

"Akamaru no!" Naruto yelled, but he was too late. Akamaru grabbed the meat and they were flung into the air, caught in a net. "Sasuke, can you reach my lightsaber?"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied as he reached over. While he struggled to grab the saber R2 cut the net and they fell to the ground. As they got to their feet they became surrounded by ewoks. The ewoks began to take the weapons from Naruto, Sasuke, and Akamaru.

"Just let them take the weapons," Naruto said. "They're not the enemy." The ewoks stopped what they were doing once Shikamaru got up.

"What's with the them?" Shikamaru asked as the ewoks began to bow and chant.

"What are they saying?" Naruto asked.

"They think I am some sort of god," Shikamaru replied.

"Well then, why don't you use your divine influence to get us out of this," Sasuke said.

"Sorry, it's not in my programming to impersonate a god," Shikamaru replied.

"Why you little," Sasuke said angrily.

"Let it go," Naruto said.

_Later at the Ewok Village_

Naruto, Sasuke, Akamaru, and R2 were brought in tried, upside down, to wooden poles. Shikamaru, on the other hand, was in a chair and was being carried back. Naruto, Sasuke, Akamaru, and R2 were placed over fire wood.

"Hamatigore hochi hochi," The ewok leader said to Shikamaru.

"What did he say?" Sasuke asked.

"He says you are going to be the main course at a feast in my honor," Shikamaru translated. Sakura then came out from one of the houses.

"Sakura," Naruto said.

"Shikamaru tell them they're our friend," Sakura said.

"Yokta turten," Shikamaru said to the leader, "chinitanta tonie." But the ewoks refused to listen.

"Tell them if they do not follow your orders you will be angry and use you powers against them," Naruto said.

"Oromi!" Shikamaru shouted. "Shickobash teroui medegoubum BOOM!" All the ewok did was light the torches to start the fire. Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on the chair Shikamaru was in. Shikamaru's chair began to rise and fly across the village. The ewoks, scared for what would happen next, released Naruto, Sasuke, Akamaru, and R2.

_Later that night in one of the bigger huts_

The ewok gathered around as Shikamaru told them of the rebel's adventures. He told them about Sakura's capture, meeting Sarutobi, destroying the Death Star, Sasuke's capture and rescue, and everything in between.

"Tori chowa," the leader instructed and a ewok banged on the drums.

"Excellent," Shikamaru said, "we are now part of the tribe." With that Naruto slipped away, followed by Sakura.

"Sasuke," Shikamaru said," they said they know where the shield generator is."

"Ask him how far," Sasuke replied.

"Cho-," Shikamaru began but was interrupted by Sauske.

"And we need more supplies."

"Cho-"

"And our weapons back."

"Cho-"

"Hurry up we don't have all day."

_With Naruto_

"Naruto," Sakura asked, "what's wrong?"

"Sakura, do you remember your mom?"

"She died when I was young. She was beautiful and kind, but at the same time she was sad. Why?"

"I don't remember my mother. I have never even met her."

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"Hokage is here, I can sense him. He is coming for me. That is why I'm leaving. I am only endangering the mission. I've made my choice. I am surrendering in order to get to Hokage."

"Why?"

"Because, he's my father."

"What!"

"There is also something else you need to know. If I don't come back you are the only one who can stop him."

"I don't understand you have to win. You have a power that I could never have."

"Actually you have it too. My father has it, I have it, and my sister has it."

Sakura just looked at him in shock. Not knowing what to say.

"You are my sister, Sakura."

"I know. I don't understand how but I've always known."

"So you understand what has to be done."

"No! You don't have to surrender. You can just run away."

"It's not that simple. There is still good in him. I've felt it. I have to save him." He gave her a big hug and then ran off, disappearing into the night.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked as he approached Sakura.

"Nothing," Sakura replied, "I just want to be alone right now."

"It sure doesn't look like nothing. What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you."

"But you could tell Naruto," Sasuke said pointing in the direction that Naruto ran in. "Why not me?" When she didn't answer he got up and started to back inside the hut. He stopped and turned around to face her. "I'm sorry." Sakura and Sasuke hugged. As he held her close Sasuke looked off into the distance, worried of what was going to happen.

Will Naruto be able to free Hokage from the emperor's grip? And will Sasuke be able to shut down the shield in time? Find out next time:

The Emperor


	7. The Emperor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.**

Naruto Wars

Episode VI Return of the Jedi

Chapter 7: The Emperor

After befriending the ewoks, Sasuke and his strike team have all the supplies they need to take down the Death Star's shield generator. Naruto, after being told that his father is Darth Hokage, is convinced that there is still good in his father. Departing from his friends, Naruto heads out to confront Darth Hokage…

_Imperial Base on Endor_

An Imperial shuttle craft lands on the base's landing platform. Darth Hokage enters the base and is meeting by Naruto, in the custody of Imperial soldiers.

"We found this rebel outside the base, he surrendered immediately," an imperial commander said to Hokage and handed Hokage Naruto's lightsaber. "We found this on his person when he was arrested."

"Thank you commander," Hokage said. "Go search the area for the rest of his friends, bring anyone you find back to me." As the soldiers left Hokage and Naruto began walking back to Hokage's ship. "The emperor has been expecting you."

"I know," Naruto said.

"So you've accepted the truth."

"Yes I have, Minato."

"That name means nothing to me," Hokage said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"It's your real name, who you really are," Naruto replied. "I know there is still good inside of you. That's why you didn't kill me, and that is why you won't take me to your master. You've already gone to the dark side; you don't want to see that happen to your son either." There was a pause as Hokage looked as Naruto's lightsaber. He turned the saber on and examined the saber.

"You have constructed a new lightsaber. Your skills are complete," Hokage said impressed. "You are as powerful as the Emperor had predicted."

"Join the rebel," Naruto said.

"Sarutobi once felt the same way. Just like him, you don't know the power of the dark side. I must obey my master."

"I will never join the dark side. You will have to kill me instead."

"Then so be it."

"Search your feeling father. I can sense conflict inside of you. You can let go of your hate; you can turn from the dark side!"

"It is too late for me," Hokage said grimly. He signaled to his storm troopers who grabbed Naruto and brought him to the shuttle craft. As Naruto was taken away Hokage said "The Emperor will show the true power of the force. He is your master now."

_With the Rebel Strike Team_

Sakura scans the area as Sasuke looks on to see an Imperial Shuttle Craft take off.

"The shield generator is on the far side of that landing platform," Sakura said.

"This will be a piece of cake," Sasuke said. "Akamaru and I have broken into places more heavily guarded then this."

"Hacha," Choji said to Shikamaru. "Ikatowa mykeno."

"What's he saying?" Sasuke asked.

"There's a secret entrance on the other side of the ridge," Shikamaru said.

_With the Rebel Fleet_

As the rebel battleships approach the Death Star, the Millennium Falcon leads several X-Wings ahead to begin the attack.

"Admiral Tsunade," Kabuto said on the intercom, "all fighters are accounted for."

"Prepare for hyperspace," Tsunade said to her crew.

"Stand by," Kabuto announced as the ships jumped into hyperspace.

_At the Shield Generator_

Sasuke and his team crept through the grass, getting closer to their target. Sasuke looked ahead and saw two guards standing in front of the entrance.

"Only four guards," he said.

"It only takes one to sound the alarm," Sakura reminded him.

"If we keep quiet then that won't be a problem," Sasuke said.

"Sakura," Shikamaru said alarmed.

"Quiet Shikamaru," Sakura said.

"But one of our friends has done something terribly wrong," Shikamaru said pointing at an ewok who was currently stealing one of the scout trooper's speed bikes.

"Oh no," Sakura said.

"They'll think it's a surprise attack," Sasuke said grimly.

"Hey stop him!" a scout trooper said as the ewok speed off with the speed bike. Three of the troopers hopped on their bikes and chased after him.

"Not bad," Sasuke said impressed, "there's only one left. Shikamaru, you and R2 stay here. We'll take care of this."

The ewok held on for dear life as his speed bike took several hits from the scout troopers. Searching for a way to outsmart the troopers, the ewok found a vine hanging in his path. He jumped and grabbed the vine, swinging to safety and escaping the troopers.

Meanwhile, Sasuke snuck up behind the scout trooper and tapped him on the soldier. The trooper turned around to find ten rebel troopers, guns loaded and ready to fire. Sasuke, Sakura, and Akamaru entered the shield generator room as the other rebels watched the captured scout trooper.

_At the death Star II_

When Darth Hokage and Naruto arrived in the Emperor's throne room, Naruto felt a surge of power, and a dark chill that runs up your spine, coming from the end of the room. When they got to the throne, it spun around to reveal the Emperor. And to Naruto's surprise, he looked more like a helpless old man then a powerful Sith lord, and yet, Naruto sensed there was more to him then meets the eye.

"Welcome Naruto Uzumaki," the Emperor said in a raspy voice. "You no longer need those." Using the force he removed Naruto's handcuffs. Then he looked at the guards. "Leave us. I look forward to training new, my new apprentice."

"You are mistaken," Naruto said confidently, "I will not be turned to the dark side."

"Oh I am afraid you are mistaken young Jedi," the Emperor said as he walked towards Naruto. Hokage handed Naruto's lightsaber to the Emperor. "Ah, a Jedi weapon, just like your father. Of course you must realize there is no chance of saving your father."

"You're wrong," Naruto said with anger in his voice, "soon the both of us will be dead."

"Hehahahaha!" the Emperor laughed, "Ah yes the Rebel attack on the Death Star." Naruto just stared at the Emperor shocked at what he just heard. _How did he know about the attack?_

"Yes, I know all about the attack," the Emperor said smugly. "I assure you we will be quite safe here."

"You overconfidence is your weakness," Naruto said, trying to stay strong.

"Your faith in your friends is yours," the Emperor replied and sat back down. "Even as we speak, your friends are walking into a trap. And as for your rebel fleet, I was the one who let the Rebels know where the shield generator was, and my finest troops are being sent to capture them. The deflector shield will remain operational when your friends arrive."

With the Imperial troops closing in, it looks like this will be the end for the Rebel Alliance. What will happen next? Find out next time:

Caught in a Trap


End file.
